hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Heater
Heart Heater is a High-Level NPC that specializes in giving hidden and rare high-rank quests, rides blue dragons, and acts as a private money lender (loan shark) in Lucid Adventure. Together with his Assistant Rim, they serve Dark as his underlings. Due to some unforeseen circumstance, he is currently a member of Dark's Party that is competing in the PvP Round. Appearance Image Gallery Heart Heater7.jpg Heart Heater the Dragon Knight.jpg Heart Heater2.jpg|Episode 1 Heart Heater9.jpg Heart Heater5.jpg HEart Heater during the PvP Round.jpg Heart Heater6.jpg Heart Heater10.jpg Heart Heater drinking tea.jpg Personality Being the descendant of a Noble family, Heart Heater has always carried himself in a well-mannered, exemplary fashion befitting his noble origins. He doesn't use any profanity and is usually extremely calm and collected in most situations. His most notable trait, however, is his lust for money, rivalling that of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's. To Heart Heater, money is far more valuable than even life and he would rather die than write off a debtors debt.Episode 142 He even sees wars as nothing more than opportunity to make a fortune.Episode 98 Even when he was threatened by an Ancient Dragon, Heart Heater still tried to make a deal. He is also never late in asking back for money he is owed. He hates idiots, especially the ones that don't pay back the money they borrowed from him.Episode 1 He is also never late in asking back for money he is owed. He nails the fingers of those who have not paid him back on a wall in his Quest House, showing his ruthless side. Heart Heater's favourite tea is Earl grey and he can be seen drinking it on several occasions in the series.Episode 13 Relationships Dragon Mountain The Evil Dragon The Evil Dragon is Heart Heater's 'former' Master and the Master of al dragons. As noted by Heart Heater, the relationship he has with The Evil Dragon is not an ordinary relationship between master and apprentice. According to Paron, Heart Heater is The Evil Dragon's favourite apprentice and always get preferential treatment. The Evil Dragon did not punish him even though he did not show his face during the apprentices' funeral or The Evil Dragon's birthday.Episode 136 When Heart Heater left Dragon Mountain, The Evil Dragon took his left eye to 'monitor' him and banned him from using Dragon Mana without his consent. He then cursed Heart Heater and forced him to return to Dragon Mountain. Although Heart Heater and the Evil Dragon occasionally banter, Heart Heater knows his place and respects the Evil Dragon and he might be the only person he fears. Heart Heater prostrates to Evil Dragon during their reunion as a sign of respect and also bought him a gift. Ledinaia Lediniaia like Heart Heater, is an underling of The Evil Dragon. Lediniaia sees herself as Heart Heater's big sister, but Heart Heater sees things differently and implies that age gap is too big for her to be his 'Big Sis'. Their relationship seems to be good as Heart Heater was comfortable enough to ask her for her Dragon Scales in exchange for monitoring No Name. Out of love for Heart Heater, she gave him a piece of her Ancient Dragon Scale before leaving Yopi Land. Paron Paron is a fellow apprentice of The Evil Dragon. They appear to be cordial with each other even though Paron seems to be somewhat jealous of the preferential treatment that Heart Heater receives from their Master. Dark's Party Dark Dark is Heart Heater's 'Boss'. The exact reason that Heart Heater is completely loyal to Dark has not been revealed but according to Heart Heater, their history goes "way back". Heart Heater is extremely protective of Dark and is willing to follow him to the very end.Episode 125 He is willing to break any oath or promise for Dark.Episode 122 During the PvP Round, he used Dragon Power which caused him to break his oath, risking the ire of The Evil Dragon. Heart Heater left Yopi Land after Dark was forced out by Akira and called in his debt with Yopi Land because of Dark. He was willing to risk the ire of Giga by getting the banned Godcha for Dark to draw.Episode 120 He took part in The PvP Round, despite agreeing not to fight in public. The only time Heart Heater has shown any fear in the series is when The Evil Dragon wanted Dark to take part in 'Trial of a Dragon'. His belief in Dark is so strong that he was willing to stay with Dark when he played the Godly draw, Godcha.Episode 121 Hardcore Leveling Warrior Heart Heater and Hardcore Leveling Warrior both share the same appetite for money and profit. At some point in the past, Heart Heater was defeated by Hardcore Leveling Warrior just before he became the #1 Ranker. Heart Heater gave him a key to 'The Cave of Atonement' as a reward, telling him that "it will be useful one day". It seems that Hardcore Leveling Warrior is a regular client of Heart Heater's and ended up accumulating a massive amount of debt and was always late in paying him back. After Hardcore Leveling Warrior got reset, Heart Heater got Rim to threaten him but let him off for old time's sake. He believes in Hardcore Leveling Warrior's strength enough to leave the care of his Boss, Dark, in his hands. Heart Heater became more entangled with Hardcore Leveling Warrior over the course of The Combat Tournament and they even became part of the same team. Any time Hardcore Leveling Warrior disrespects or is perceived to be disrespecting Dark, Heart Heater is quick to remind him of his debt and threatens to call it in which usually make Hardcore Leveling Warrior to kowtow to him, sometimes in a less than dignified manner. At the start, Heart Heater believed Hardcore Leveling Warrior was a moron who does whatever it takes to get stronger and to get what he wants. He believed that Hardcore Leveling Warrior was someone that could not be trusted because destruction is all that awaits at the end of his path. Over the course of the series Heart Heaters opinion of him changed and he believes that Hardcore Leveling Warrior is only half a moron. This was proven by Heart Heater showing Hardcore Leveling Warrior 'The Memory of Cintamani' and using the Dragon Scale to restore it partially instead of using it on his own injured arm. Sora Yopi Land Yopi Yopi is one of Heart Heater's clients. In the past, Yopi borrowed money from him when he expanded Yopi Land with the sum was too large to pay as a whole. Yopi agreed to pay interests for the next 50 years on the sum. It seems that Heart Heater had a right to call in the debt any time he wanted. When Dark was forced out of Yopi Land by Akira, Heart Heater called in the debt. Seeing as Yopi was unable to pay back the debt, Heart Heater took half the money Yopi borrowed in 'Real Estate' and acquired the Unnamed Place. It seems that Heart Heater considers Yopi a good client as he promised to visit Yopi with "a fine product" after Team Dark defeated Team Yopi Land.Episode 132 Pooh Upooh Tac Others 'The Woman' The exact relationship between Heart Heater is unknown, but it is implied by The Evil Dragon that Heart Heater left Dragon Mountain to find her. According to The Evil Dragon, the woman is dead and Heart Heater knows this even though he denies it. Rim Monshilaustraze Monshilaustraze is Heart Heater's wolf when he still lived in the Luo Kingdom.Episode 117 Monshilaustraze waited for his Master to return all this years and they finally reunited after Heart Heater returned to the 'Unnamed Place'. Their reunion is one of the few times Heart Heater has looked genuinely happy. Heart Heater has said that if he leaves again, he will take Monshilaustraze and his friends with him.Episode 118 Koosiam Holla Sad Smile Heart Heater and Sad Smile appear to be engaged in business regularly. Heart Heater acted as an intermediary for the 'Cobalt Castle Kill The Imugi Quest' given to the then #1 Ranked Hardcore Leveling Warrior. He was also present one of the Black Marketeers present along with Koosiam during the deal for 'The Master Blacksmith's 38th Sword' with Sad Smile.Episode 8 Sad Smile is one of the few people that has been seen to anger the normally calm Heart Heater when he sent his ghouls to attack Heart Heater whilst he was waiting. This forced Heart Heater to demand an apology from Sad Smile but he was calmed by Koosiam., but Heart Heater quickly calmed down. Heart Heater believes Sad Smile is a snake but is willing to do business with him if he earns profit. Master Swordsman At some point in the past, Heart Heater did something for Master Swordsman which led to Master Swordsman owing him something.Episode 88 Because of this, Heart Heater was able to ask Master Swordsman to train Sora as a favour. Lila Lazie Heart Heater and El Lazie do not seem to have any relationship but Heart Heater did think El Lazie was 'cute' when he was summoned for the first time by Dark.Episode 11 Skills & Abilities Overview Heart Heater is one of the most powerful NPCs in Lucid Adventure. In his prime, it is believed he was capable of suppressing Team Light, Team The Ultimate Healer and Team Taoist single handedly.Episode 143 His reputation is so great that the Grade A Cyborg Assassin was wary of Heat Heater during his mission to assassinate Dark.Episode 6 He is able to wield the Magic Sword of the Knights which requires considerable magic power to wield, indicating Heart Heater's magic reserves is large. Due to not using spells for a long time, his blood sugar ran low from using a spell.Episode 110 Even long after his his fighting days, he is still one of the most powerful characters in the series and is still as strong as any Ranker, although he can't fight like he used to as of yet. He was strong enough to give a pre #1 Ranker Hardcore Leveling Warrior a difficult fight despite not using his Dragon powers, indicating that his is current strength surpasses a Pre-Nightmarizd Rigos. He was strong enough to stop a strike from General Guan Yu's Guandao with a clipboard without incurring any damage.Episode 3 During the PvP Round, he was able to defeat Pooh Upooh's Blood Golem single-handedly.Episode 126 He was not fatally injured by Magma, who was five times stronger due to his Counter personal attribute and his clothes were only slightly damaged while Magma lost an arm from the blow back of his attack. He was able to match a 'Main_Character Berserk' buffed Tac and eventually overpower him once he used a fraction of his hidden Dragon Power skill.Episode 129Episode 130 Fighting Style Class Vast Knowledge and Intelligence Network Skill Tree Dragon Skills * Dragon Magic - Fire Breath * Dragon Magic - Ground Break: * Summon Weapon - Magic Sword of the Knights * Flaming Blade * Dragon Fang Sword * Dragon Fang Attack * The Power of Dragon Merchant * Secret Pact: A skill that allows the black market dealer to neutralise other business spells when dealing in their own shop Other Skills * Heal: A skill that restores the HP of another character. It is unclear if Heart Heater or Rim used thie skkill as the user was off screen when HCLW was healed. * Restoration Skill: A skill that allowed Heart Heater to instantly restore the damaged Quest House to it's previous state. Items Other Items * Item Combining Pot: Weapons * Magic Sword of the Knights: History Background During an incident in Heart Heater's past, he received a his infamous scar on the right side of his face.Episode 114 The Dragon Knight At Some point in the past, Heart Heater became the apprentice of 'Master of All Dragons', The Evil Dragon. After passing The Evil Dragon's 'Trial of the Dragon', Heart Heater decided to leave Dragon Mountain to look for a certain Woman.Episode 137 Before he left, The Evil Dragon plucked out his left eye so he could 'monitor' him. Heart Heater lost his immortality and power. He was forbidden from using Dragon Power without getting consent from The Evil Dragon.Episode 138 Heart Heater vs Hardcore Leveling Warrior Within a year ago, Heart Heater was narrowly defeated by a Hardcore Leveling Warrior that was on the verge of becoming the #1 Ranker. He gave him the key to The Cave of Atonement as a reward.Episode 22 He loaned Hardcore Leveling Warrior some money so he could purchase The Golden Armor. Plot Heart Heater sends a message to Ethan Gong in The Real World, telling him to pay back the money he borrowed. Hardcore Leveling Warrior then visits Heart Heater at the Quest House in order to get a quest to earn some money and clear some of his debt. Heart Heater makes him sign a new contract and gives him an SS Quest commissioned by The Lord of Cobalt. Heart Heater and Rim then appear in a square in Yopi Land after a reset HCLW is severely beaten by Scallion Head's Guild. HCLW is healed and is then accosted by Rim at the order of Heart Heater due to him being unable to pay back his debt.Episode 2 Sora interferes and pushes back Rim before Guan Yu joins the fracas and slices Rim in half. Heart Heater blocks an attack from Guan Yu with his Clip Board. Before Guan Yu can engage Heart Heater, a Dragon called by Heart Heater, whisks away Heart Heater, Rim, Sora and Hardcore Leveling Warrior in its mouth. The Dragon drops the party off at Dragon Mountain. The party enter a hut, before Heart Heater introduces Hardcore Leveling Warrior to his boss, Dark. Heart Heater and Koosiam were present during a black market deal with Sad Smile where The Master Blacksmith's 38th Sword was given to Sad Smile in exchange for cash. Heart Heater was angered when Sad Smile "playfully" sent his minions to attack him. Heart Heater demanded an apology but was quickly calmed by koosiam who urged him to complete the deal they were there for. Heart Heater was present during the celebration party thrown for ark die his Job Advancement. He advised Dark to go to the village and get some equipment. He was also present when the naked El Lazie was summoned for the first time since becoming Dark's Spirit Servant. He messaged Dark in the Real World to login into Lucid Adventure. He acquired items that Dark's Party requested before they logged out the last time. He also informed them that he had a Grade S Secret Quest given to them from someone and it had the sign of "The Chairman" on it. Notes & Trivia * Heart Heater's aura as seen by Dark is a Black Dragon. This fits his 'Dragon' motif. * Heart Heater has appeared in other Naver Webtoon series. ** Heart Heater also appears in the Webtoon Sindorim as 'H. Heater'. Heart Heater first appeared on the Hardcore Leveling Warrior series on January 24, 2016. Sindorim started it's serialization on August 8, 2016 and he appeared in it's 3rd Episode which was on 16th of August 2016. There was a lot of controversy as to whether Sindorim plagiarised and stole the character, bit in fact the two writers have a very close friendship and even married on June 24, 2017. ** As with Sindorim, the author of HCLW has a close friendship with the author of the Webtoon Troll Trap. Hear Heater also appears in Episode 48 of the Webtoon Troll Trap as 'H', the private loaner. He appears as a private-loan contract who has a large a amount of goods and is capable of selling and borrowing rare objects and weapons that are not available on the normal markets. ** He also makes a brief cameo appearance in the Webtoon Linkboy ''prologue. '' ** Despite appearing in different Webtoons, the character itself is very similar across all his various webtoon appearances and they all have similar background stories. * It is possible that Heart Heater is inspired by Ciel Phantomhive of the Black Butler series. References Category:Characters Category:Yopi Land Category:Dark's Servants Category:NPC Category:Main Characters